My sacrifice
by hot tottie
Summary: Some times sacrifice isn't always your choose
1. Chapter 1

Takes place 2 months after Jake was killed

Sam and Dante were working together and are now close

Lucky still works for Interpol

Jason is still grieving for Jake and looking for Franco

The Balkan has been killed

I don't own any own GH . This is a dark story just a warning .

Hopefully you all like it.

Chapter 1

Sam had just walked into her apartment she was tired, hungry, and lonely. Jason had been pulling back from her he was never home.

She got that he needed time but she also wanted to be there for him but he was off looking for Franco and taking care of Sonny, Carly, Jocelyn, Michael, that he didn't have any time for her.

Hell Spinelli her so called good friend was off doing Jason's bidding that left Sam with Dante who she had formed a bond with after tracking who hit Jake and left him to die.

The town was surprised when they found out Lisa Niles a doctor hit a young boy and left him there. Lisa was put under arrest and was waiting to be sentenced.

Just when Sam was about to sit down a loud banging came from her front door.

Rushing to answer it she was a little shock to see Dante and Lucky at her door. Dante wouldn't look her in the face and Lucky looked like he had been crying and furious all at the same time.

What can I do for PCPD's fines Sam tried to joke

"This isn't a time for jokes Sam we need you down at the station" spoke Lucky.

Ok what happened is some one hurt?

" We just need your help with a case were working on" Dante whispered

Yeah ok let's go

PCPD Station

Walking in Sam could feel all eye's on her and she could hear everyone whispering and looking solemn.

Sam felt as thou she walking down death row.

They took her into interview room 1 where a TV and DVD player were set up. And on the table was five stacks of DVD's each stack had to have at lest 10 in them.

"Sam sit down we know that it's late but we really need your help" Lucky said as he sat down.

Sam looked around the room Mac, Dante, and Ronnie had walked into room after Lucky each was standing in a corner of the room. A beat cop was in front of the door on the outside and another on the other door to prevent anyone from coming and going into the room.

Lucky slide a thick brown folder over to her and gestured for her to take a look.

It took all of five minutes to read thru it . Why are you showing this to me Lucky I don't know who this person is I've never been to Greece.

Ronnie turned on the TV and added the first DVD into the player and hit play.

The room was filled with blood churning scream's and a woman pleading to her attacker.

It only took five minutes before Sam screamed for them to turn it off.

Why would you show me something like that Lucky I'm sorry this is happening but I cant help you.

" This man is doing this to woman all around the world because he cant have you Sam"

I'm sorry for those women but I don't know who this person is. I have never meet someone who could do that. Besides you don't even know if he want's me.

Are you kidding me right now he leaves a message every time he writes" for my darling Samantha " Ronnie voiced.

There are how many women with the name Samantha ?

Lucky placed the pictures of all 50 victims on the table in front of Sam . Each one staring back at her with dark hair and eyes and the same body type as hers with the same initials.

Her lip stared to quiver what do you want me to do?

"This man kidnappes, tortures, rapes, beats, bit, burns, mutilates, and then kills his victims. Not only that he also drain's there blood, and pulls all of there teeth out. The local cops who found the bodies had no way to identify them until the killer sent a picture of the girls."

You mean he was taughting the cops?

Yeah he was and he's not afraid to be caught see as he kidnaps the girls from very trafficked area's. Most of the girls was with a group of friends when she went missing Mac stated.

So how come they cant find this guy?

"He basically invisible the witnesses says that a man came up to them in a hat asking how to get some place and then they turned around and the girl's were gone." Dante spoke

"Sam I know you are smart and you probably realized that Interpol has people more qualified for this so I'm going to cut to the point this man also has a small child with him that he kidnapped 2 months ago." Dante spoke again still with out looking at her.

Lucky handed her another folder when she opened it she almost fainted there in the folder was a picture of Jacob Martin Spencer locked in a room.

Sam's hand were shacking and tears were in her eyes she tried to go over everything in her head when suddenly it clicked.

Sam looked up at he 4 men in the room who prided themselves on being by the book cops her eyes were glazed with betrayal.

Giving out a hollow laugh you don't need me to help get this guy do you. You pricks want to trade me for Jake don't you she yelled.

Lucky tried to grab her hand but she pulled away as if she was burned.

"Sam please he's my son I have been going crazy since he died . I know that you would do anything to protect him like you do your sister's or Michael and Morgan". said Lucky

I thought we were friends Lucky how could you throw me under the bus like that Sam said with tears threaten to fall.

"We are but my son is the most important thing more important than you or any friendship"

But you know what that sick bastard is going to do to me when he gets his hands on me and your sitting there like you don't care she welled out.

"This landed in my lap after the Balkan case. Interpol knew who they wanted and then he sent a picture of Jake and a message that he wanted you and only you. So we came up with this"

You mean I scratch your back , You scratch mine. You helped get ride of the Balkan and now they help you with your son. And hey they get a criminal off the street right.

"Sam it's not like that" Dante said.

Don't even speak to me Dante just shut up.

So Mac what are you going to tell my mother and sister hmm. What that when you were rescuing Jake I sacafriced myself for him and you all. You know what never mind she was full on crying now.

"Sam you lived your life let Jake have a chance to " Lucky pleaded grabbing onto her.

" You cant so cruel Sam you owe him for everything that you have every done to him and his mother and brother you owe him" Lucky was shouting and pleading with her

Sam was shacking her head no and crying looking onto Lucky eyes she could see that he was barely hanging on.

She whispered a quite yes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam was going to die to save a little boy that the man she love and her ex love would do anything for there son.

The only thing Sam asked for was to say goodbye. Mac granted it but only a phone call no face to face.

Sam, Lucky, and Dante sat aboard the Cassadine jet waiting for take off.

"How did you get Nicholas to agree to using his plane" asked Dante

"I told him that we need to go to Greece a dangerous criminal we were chasing lives there and that Sam was helping" answered Lucky

So basically you lied Sam barked out

Sam was calling Jason for the past 20 minutes and he wouldn't pick up. Just when she was about to give up he answered sounding annoyed.

Hello Sam I'm really busy

Yeah I know I just wanted to tell you that I would out of town for a case and that I love you

Yeah you to and then he hung up

Jason, Jason ugh

Next she called Alexis

Hi mom

Hey honey how are you, wait you sound like you've been crying

No mom I'm fine just tired, I was calling to tell you that I'm working a case for a little while so I wont be around so can you give Molly and krissy a kiss for me and I just wanted to say I love you mommy.

With that she hung up

She looked over at the two cops who were suppose to be her friend. Psh all she could feel was betrayal guess I should have known cops stick together and fuck everyone else.

She got up and slammed into the backroom leaving the two men alone.

"This doesn't feel right Lucky, it's like were walking right into a trap"

"Everything's going to be fine Dante"

"How can you be so calm your leading a woman who you claim to use to love to her death for a child that isn't even your's? Dante voiced

" You would have done the same thing for Brenda hell you almost lost your badge for her, while you were still with my sister" Lucky throw out

"I wouldn't send a woman to her death" Dante hissed out

"No you sent your brother to jail where he was raped" Lucky argued back

"You son of a bitch I didn't know that was going to happen besides I was doing my job unlike you" Dante yelled

"What is that suppose to mean" Lucky shockingly asked

"I know you miss Jake but your doing this for Elizabeth so you can be in her good graces"

"Oh my god why didn't I see it before you have feeling for Sam I mean who wouldn't she's beautiful caring kind and bad ass."

"No I don't have feeling for her I only care about her as a friend"

:I wonder what Jason would say when he finds out you have been spending a lot of time with Sam"

" Well considering he's going around putting out everyone else's fire he cant say anything to me, beside what would he do when he finds out you sent the love of his life to her death" Dante smirked out

Why did you come with me if you don't agree with what I'm doing?

I wanted Sam to know that she has someone on her side.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was three weeks later and Sam, Dante, and Lucky hadn't shown back up in Port Charles there families were getting worried and restless.

Mac and Ronnie could feel in their gut that something wasn't right that night at the police station.

Seeing as Dante and Lucky wasn't back yet they called everyone to greystone to deliver the news it was the only place big enough for everyone.

"You do know that Alexis and Morgan are going to have our asses for this " Ronnie said

" Yeah I know I shouldn't have given the go and put up more of a fight for Sam" Mac answered

Ten minutes later everyone arrived including Maxie, Lulu, Olivia, Ethan and Siobhan.

Jason, Alexis, Nicholas, Molly, Kristina, Sonny, Carly, Michael, Morgan, Luke, Spinelli, Elizabeth and Brenda were spread out all over the room.

On the right of Ronnie stood a TV and DVD player every wonder why it was here.

"I know that you all are worried about the whereabouts of Sam, Dante, and Lucky" Mac started but was cut off by Alexis

"I know where Sam is she called to tell me that she was working on case " Alexis said in a matter of fact tone.

"Actually Ms. Davis what your daughter told you was a lie we have something to show you all but I think the children should leave the room first " Ronnie stated

" We are not leaving this room if that dvd has anything to do with our sister we have the right to know" Kristina stated

" Honey I think it would be best if you and the others leave the room" Alexis pleaded

" No were not leaving Sam was the only person who actually took the time out of her day to help all of us so no were not leaving" Michael stated with conviction

"Ok but don't say that I didn't warn you" Ronnie told the kids being an asshole as always and pressing play

The room gasped at the image on the screen a tiny brunette was strapped to a bed with barb wire being raped by a man that wore a mask over his face she was thrashing around and was torn open from the wire . He walks out of the room and then comes backs with wire cutters and strapped her to an old electric chair. Pulling over a small rolling table with a tall glass jar with clear liquid inside he puts on work gloves and grab's a tall glass eye dropper. Sticking it into the liquid he holds one of the girls eye open and drops the liquid inside searing her eyeball. Gut wrenching screams were coming from the tiny woman who was trying to fight the pain but he did the same thing to the other eye. Next he forced her mouth opened and poured the clear liquid down her throat. She was trying to scream but the only thing she could do was spit up blood. He super glued her lips closed and stapled her eye lids open. Lifting her legs onto the seat he pulled them far apart and bound her legs to the arm of the chair. Taking a hand held torch he preceded to burn her vagina. The woman was thrashing away with tears streaming down her face. Finally he put her out of her misery and slit her open with an combat double edged knife from her groin to her stomach and left her in the room and then the dvd went black.

Halfway thru the dvd Molly, Kristina, Morgan, Maxie and Lulu, Elizabeth ran out of the room.

Michael looked as if he wanted to run but had to be strong. Everyone else had looked green and sick to there stomach.

Jason looked as if he could jump thru the TV and kill the bastard.

" What the fuck was that and why would you show us that " Spinelli yelled out that had to have been the most disgusting thing he had ever seen

"This is what we call torture porn or a snuff film and that man has been obsessed with Sam for almost 2 years now" Mac stated after clearing his throat he almost thou up in his mouth after watching that.

" What do you mean he's been obsessed with Sam Mac" Alexis yelled out both degusted and scared

" He killed 50 young women who look like and have the same initial's. Interpol picked up the case and gave it to Lucky because he always leaves a message that is written in blood for my Samantha" Mac stated

" There are a lot of women who's name is Samantha Mac" Carly yelled out

" We know that but all of them aren't 5'2 and 115 with raven hair and brown eyes with a heart shaped birth mark on the right inside thigh. He sent a picture of Sam to the one of the local presents that were looking into him. They thought that she was one of the women he killed but on the back it read my darling Samantha." Ronnie huffed out

The other's returned to the room on the tail end of the conversation Molly and Kristina were curled into Michael.

" Where the hell is my daughter Mac" Alexis screamed

" Ms. Davis please calm down if everyone would stop interruption us we will tell you" Ronnie stated

" Who the hell are you to tell her that ,her daughter is missing and then you show her that dvd" Maxie growled out

" Who the hell are you , your not even family to any party involved" Ronnie bit out

" Where the fuck is Sam all this isn't helping and Ronnie Maxie is Sam family" Jason yelled this was the first time he spoke since coming into the room

" Maybe we can help with that " came a voice from the door

Turning around Jason spotted Dante and Lucky standing in doorway , Lucky was holding a 3 year old blond hair boy in his arms.

Elizabeth ran to Lucky and hugged him taking the little boy out of his arm's crying.

" Oh my sweet baby I missed you " she said in her baby voice to the little boy.

" Is that Jake " asked Brenda walking over to hug Dante while Lulu and Olivia perceptually growled at her to leave him alone.

" Yes" Lucky answered not taking his eyes away mother and son

" I'm so happy that that little boy is ok but where is my daughter" Alexis stressed out

" Alexis before we tell you what happened we need you sit down and please remain calm" Lucky said sitting down while Dante stayed in the doorway he might need it.

" Will someone please tell the damn story" Siobhan stated she was scared that Lucky was missing and then pissed that he was sitting with his ex wife and acting as if she doesn't exist.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Looking at Dante who turned his head Lucky took in a deep breath he knew shit was about to hit the fan when he told them what happened.

" I need complete silence" he said not looking up

Jason saw the look between Dante and Lucky and knew something wasn't right he felt it the whole time Sam was gone and it got even worse after watching that film.

I know Mac already told you how I was put on the case of the snuff films. A week into the investigation I was made and the man they call Angelus Mortis sent me a picture of Jake. He told me that he had him and he only wanted one thing in return for him. Not thinking twice about it I accepted the deal and told Interpol, Mac, Ronnie and Dante about the deal. We broung in Sam under false pretenses saying we needed help with a case. She caught on pretty quickly when I showed her the picture of Jake. She agreed to give her life for my son. When we arrived in Greece he already had his people waiting for us but there was no Jake in sight. Sam could sense something was wrong so she told us to get back on the plane but it was already to late they had us surrounded 15 on three. Dante and I were chained in a cell together they took Sam somewhere else. We were left without food and water for 2 weeks and then his right hand man opened the cell and told us to leave and he handed over Jake. On the way out we spotted Sam chained by the neck to a chair that looked like a thorn with her hand's tied to the arms of the chair wearing a wedding dress. She looked up with cold hollow eye's the guy that came to get us was shoving a needle in her arm we could see tears coming down her face. We were blindfolded and pushed in a car then a airplane.

" You mean to tell me you gave my daughter to a sick monster and then left with a backyard's glance" Alexis yelled

" I needed to save my son and Sam agreed to do it" Lucky answered

" No she didn't" Dante whispered

" What was that " Sonny asked

" It was nothing " Lucky answered for him looking at Dante as to warn him

" You had to beg her and plead while guilting her. He's not telling you the whole truth " said Dante spoke calmly but was getting more angry with each word.

"Tell them the whole truth Lucky tell them how we could hear her screaming every night or how it was Sam that got us released. Why don't you tell them about the deal Sam made to get us released" Dante said with tears in his eyes

Lulu went to hug him and he pushed her away. She looked heartbroken and confused all at the same time.

" Angelus as he likes to be called gave Sam a choice either she consents to being with him or he would kill me, Lucky and Jake while she watched. They drugged her and tourted her until she said yes and agreed to marry him. We betrayed her and you don't give a damn do you as long as you have your family right" Dante spite out angry

" We had to watch as they whipped and branded her. I can still smell her flesh burning" Dante whispered out

Jason tacked Lucky to the ground punching and banging his head on the floor.

Every man in the room had to pry Jason off of Lucky.

Alexis surged up to Mac and slapped the shit out of him leaving a red hand print on his face.

" You bastard your just like the other men that were in my life. You claim to love or have feelings for me but you use Sam. Is she that disposable to you. Your worst than Jerry and Ric I knew that they had problems with her. But you claimed to like her but you could push her aside for a alcoholic and drug addicted." Alexis hissed out with blurry eyes

" Sam gave up her freedom to save a child you all should be happy" Brenda threw out

" You should really keep your goddamn mouth shut it's not that Sam gave up her freedom because she didn't really have a choice it was already chosen for her." Carly surprised them all

" Why is it Sam who always has to sacrifice something for everyone to be happy. She put herself at risk for how many people in this room and has anyone every said thank you or sorry for what they had done to her. No she just let it roll off her back and now she could die and we don't know where she is " Maxie started to cry

" I know your right Maxie and that's why I was the only one to try to be the voice of reason when Lucky came to tell us" Dante stated

" Why do you care about what happens to Sam" Lulu asked

" I got to know Sam when were trying to find out who hit Jake she came to me because she thought that it was her. While we were working she opened up to me about everything that happened in her life yes including Lila who she could go visit because she was helping others." He answered

Everyone was looking at him strangely no one knew that they had gotten that close.

" I do feel bad about what is going to happen to Sam I do have an heart but my first priority is my family" Lucky stated

" I will kill you but not before taking everything that you hold close to your heart. You sent the woman I love to a man that will kill her . And don't even try to say that he won't because you know since your gone Sam will refuse anything he says and she will end up just like those other women. You just made a very powerful enemy out of me" Jason said with a deadly voice

" You better hope I find Sam "


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Two years later and no one has heard from this Angelus Mortis ever again.

After it was relieved that Lucky set Sam up everything changed.

Dante quite the force and joined his father's organization.

Lulu being every so faithful to her brother( notice the sarcasm) sided with him which meant her and Dante were over.

Sonny and Brenda divorced after her son was shot at.

Jax and Carly were divorced a short while after Brenda announced her's.

Jax tried to be with Brenda but she shot him down and left Port Charles.

So now he was chasing Carly around town trying to persuade her to take him back.

Alexis tried being a friend and mother to her two remaining girls but all that did was make things worst.

Kristina was closed off and Molly was running around getting into trouble every 5 minutes.

Michael was more angry now but his saving grace was Abby and Morgan was right along Molly most of the time.

Lucky and Siobhan were divorced and she was now with Ethan .

Luke was nowhere to been seen once again.

Mac was demoted from commissioner to a beat cop but more importantly he lost the respect of his girls.

Elizabeth was in jail for committing prejudice at Jason's trial 4 years ago.

Her grandmother had custody of Cam while Nickolas has custody of Aiden.

Lucky lost his job with both the PCPD and Interpol.

Jason has primary custody of Jake whose name he change to Jacob Samuel Morgan.

Who he told many stories over the past two years about his name sake.

Maxie was more trouble than she was in her teenage years.

After Spinelli went into a tailspin of depression Maxie lashed out in angry toward Jason, Lucky, Dante, Mac and surprisingly Abby.

Ronnie was exposed as a dirty cop and arrested while in a holding cell he was beating to death.

Everyday Jason, Dante, and Spinelli looked for clues into where Sam could be or who has her.

Today was like any other day when all parties involved apart from Ronnie, Elizabeth and Brenda were brought into the Metro Court Boardroom by FBI agents.

Why do you think they brought us here ? Abby asked out loud

How should we know why are you even here ? Maxie growled out

What did I ever do to you? Abby answered

You have no reason to be here you were just some stripper that Sam felt bad for and set you up with her boyfriends' nephew who was raped Maxie hissed out

And your nothing but a self obscured hobbit whore who sleeps with any man who's nice to her. I am the only person who has never judged Sam. She came to me with her problem's not you is that why your mad that I stole your best friend Abby yelled out

Everyone was shocked she has never acted as anything other than nice and calm since they mete her.

Bitch please you could and will never take my place you fake blonde Amazon Maxie replied

Just then Agent Rayner strolled in with a brown box with a lid with another man.

Standing in the corner Jason studied the man wondering why the FBI was in town and why send Rayner again.

I trust you all know who I am if not I'm special agent Thomas Rayner and this is CIA agent Fletcher Nestle.

What a minute like Nestle tollhouse? Morgan asked

Yes Mr. Corinthos .

Fletcher Nestle was a 6'4 red headed man with deep green eye's and freckles who happened to be good looking.

Now down to business we know that someone has been hacking into the FBI and CIA mainframe looking for information on Sam McCall Agent Rayner stated

We also know that She has been missing for two year's we're here to tell you to stop searching for Ms. McCall now Agent Nestle said

No we will not she is our family and we want her back Molly yelled out

We need to tell them out superiors already gave us the ok to Rayner told the man next to him.

Our people have been trying to track down Angelus Mortis for almost five years now and we needed help so we brought in help from Interpol that how you Mr. Spencer was brung into this. Those men weren't agent they worked for Angelus. Once you had Samantha they were to take her to us so we could draw Angelus out. That how you were made so fast. Angelus has many law enforcement and government officials working for him. We were able to track him to a small island called Patmos where he had a home on the mountain top that was closely guarded.

Tossing picture onto the table of Sam Agent Nestle took over

Those were taken 6 months ago he always had at least five guard's on Sam.

What is that around her neck asked Morgan

That is a custom made shock collar it's meant to train a subject without laying a hand on that person it clamps around there neck and has a chain that connects to the hole in the front that imprisons the hands and wrapes around the waist.

What kind of sick freaky shit is this Olivia asked

Angelus partakes in BDSM and has made Sam his submissive.

I thought a Dom couldn't force a collar on a sub Jason asked

I don't want to know how you know that but that is true but we already established that this man doesn't seem to care.

What we found out about him prier to this photo was that he not even Greek or from Greece and many of you in this room has come in contact with this man. He had an accomplish in the last six month's who call's them self Morti. A week ago a call came in to Agent Rayner from an anonymous source saying at Angelus Mortis was dead.

Agent Rayner took over we stormed the house and was a little shocked and scared of the screen. Tossing more pictures out there laid 15 men with gun shot wounds to the head. Two more men were shot in there groin area and head. The last picture had to have been Angelus even thou you couldn't see his face clearly or body. Who was mutilated and bloody on a bed. Angelus was tied to a bed both ankles and knee's were broken with a sledge hammer. His finger's were burnt to the bone like it was soaked in acid. His genitals were cut off and tossed across the room. Long sharp needles were wedged between his fingers. He was sodomized his eye's poked out and was branded with the word Morti into his chest. The finally blow was an ice pick to the frontal lobe Agent Rayner read out his injuries from a file.

Jesus Dante stated that was a harsh way to die and it couldn't happen to a more deserving person.

While we were there I received another call from anonymous they told me to get out of the house and hung up. One of my men screamed there was a bombing ticking down and we only had a minute to get out.

Wait a minute did you say he name was Angelus Mortis right Sonny asked

Yes Mr. Corinthos I was waiting for you to catch on Rayner smirked

Angelus Mortis mean angel of death or death's angel in Latin and Morti mean the reaper in Latin.

That's what was branded in Sam's back Lucky stated out loud.

Alexis was going over everything in her head and she needed to know the answer.

What happened to Sam Thomas did she make it out.

No Sam McCall did not make it out of that house Agent Rayner answered

Alexis broke down crying she couldn't believe her little girl was dead.

Who the hell was this Angelus Mortis Jason asked with a cold tone.

Before the agent 's could answer a figure walked into the room.

You don't need to know that he is dead and never coming back stated a cold voice.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Whipping around the group was faced with Ric Lansing standing inside the doorway.

He didn't look like his smug self, no he looked hunted and guarded his eye's were hollow.

What the hell are you doing here Ric Jason asked

That none of got damn business Morgan as far as I'm concerned your irrelevant Ric snapped

Mr. Lansing when did you get in Agent Nestle asked

Twenty minutes ago and no I'm not alone they need to know the truth everything Ric pointed out.

Walking around the table he sat at the head in between the agents who passed him a picture.

I was on the island the same time Sam was captured and those asshole's were imprisoned.

He had me in the cage farthest from you two Sam didn't know I was there until his right hand brunt me up for the wedding.

Why were you there Sonny asked

I don't really know he said it was to be his lawyer but he didn't actually need me.

Me being the snake I am I slithered my way into being his number 4 so I could keep a eye on Sam.

You hated Sam Carly tossed out

I didn't hate Sam was I angry that she threw me under the bus after we had sex yes I thought we actually got to know and like each other when she lived at the lake house.

While there I made sure none of his guards laid a hand on her when he wasn't there.

What do you mean Molly asked

Ric had to smirk she was just like him his guards were just as sadistic as him and obsessed with Sam. If she even thought about resisting them they found some way to torture her.

How did you make it off the island and Sam didn't she has more survivor skills then you Jason barked out

I didn't throw her to the dogs like Spencer over there he answered .

He was never going to hurt the boy he only used that as an excuse to make Sam more compliant to his need's Ric stated firmly looking into Lucky eyes.

Turning to the newcomer he looked Dante up and down So let me guess you're my nephew.

What you're my dad's brother and how did you know Dante asked suspicious

You look like him and share the same trait's it's not that hard Ric tossed out.

Getting up he walked to door and held his hand out and a tiny one grabbed his .

Pulling the person into the room the group could tell it was woman but that was all.

She was around 5'5 with dark hair her head was down and she looked pregnant.

Darling it's time to tell the truth Ric told the woman.

Lifting her head up the room gasped standing there was a 6 month pregnant Sam.

She looked different sure she was still beautiful but her eye's were cold and lifeless her face was void of any emotion.

Alexis jumped up to hug her daughter but Ric stopped her I advice you to step back Alexis this isn't the same Sam you once knew.

I thought you said Sam died in that house Maxie asked angry that she had been lied too.

We said Sam McCall died that's not Sam McCall. Agent Rayner stated.

Then who the hell is she then Jason asked he was tired of this playing games shit he wanted answer's now .

My name is Samantha Ruiz and don't ever forget it she stated with a cold tone and even colder eye's.


End file.
